School Sucks
by secretivemuch
Summary: Katniss joins Panem Boarding School and becomes best friends with Glimmer and Clove. But with romance, revenge and drama on the way you could say that 'school sucks' COMPLETE sequel -School Sucks Some Serious Ass-
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

**AN: I would absolutely love you if you reviewed me with ideas and stuff but I make take some time to update because I am ****_actually_**** writing my own book as well. So ya. Review me and I will love you forever! ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but imma big Suzanne Collins up here, she made an AMAZING trilogy but the story is my own... so read on bitches! xx**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
Katniss' POV (16yrs old)

"I can't believe we're actually going to a boarding school," I smile looking up at Gale, my best friend, as he looks out the window of the train "Remind me again why I want to spend _even more_ time at school when I have only just graduated,"

"Because we have to," he said still staring out the window

"I cant believe I wont go home until we graduate, they'll miss us like hell,"

"If that's what you want to believe,"

"Just because your mom has a new boyfriend doesn't mean they'll _'fall in love'_ like last time,"

"I know,"

"Then stop looking like a grump and grab your bags cause we're nearly there," Gale pulled a funny face and the train was beginning to slow and we grabbed our suitcases from under the seats as the train pulled into the station, we were led onto a bus which dropped us off outside our new school, Panem Boarding School. We walked up to the front desk at the front of the school.

"Hi, we're new here, I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is Gale Hawthorne,"

"Miss Everdeen, Room 213 and Mr Hawthorne 216," she handed over two sets of keys. We thanked the woman behind the desk and I left Gale at his room to go find my own. The door was already unlocked so I knocked once as I struggled to hold my suitcase and the key and pushed the door open with my back. There was a girl with brown eyes and black hair. She smiled.

"Do you want some help?" she smiled and I just nodded with my timetable shoved in my mouth. She grabbed my suitcase and put it down on my bed on the bed across from hers "I'm Clove Jones," she said and I put my timetable and key down on the bed

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I looked around there was a massive bathroom and two sofas and a flat screen TV along with an array of DVDs from all genres, there was one more bed so I was guessing there was one more person to get here. I quickly put my stuff away and Clove and I sat talking for a while. By the sounds of it, I had three weeks to make friends because that was when school started. Suddenly a flustered blonde walking in carrying a pink suitcase.

"Hi I'm Glimmer Sparks," she smiled, we introduced ourselves and helped her unpack, my roommates seemed nice even though Glimmer, who would be referred to as 'Glim', was a total girlie girl. For a while we sat around watching Mean Girls and talking about ourselves until there was a knock at the door. Convinced it was Gale I went to answer the door. A tall lanky figure stood in the doorway with a muscled blonde standing behind him.

"Must have the wrong room," he said turning around

"Hey wait, who ya looking for?"

"Glimmer Sparks,"

"She's in here," I said opening the door wide and the two boys walked in, he second boy with the blonde hair winked at me as he walked in. When I closed the door Glimmer was making out with the tall guy so Clove and I just started making puking noises until they stopped. The blonde guy was just laughing at us.

"Oh yeah guys this is Marvel, my boyfriend and this is Cato his best friend, guys these are Katniss and Clover," she said gesturing them

"What _are_ you watching?" said the blonde guy, now known as Cato, in disgust

"Mean Girls," laughed Clove

"Ew," he said and smiled at me and Clove just rolled her eyes

"I'm going to find Gale," I said standing up, Glimmer and Marvel were back to making out so I HAD to make an escape somehow

"I'm coming with," said Clove catching me up

"And I'm going back to my room," said Cato "Later Katniss... Clove," he didn't even bother saying bye to the two lovers who sat on Glimmer's bed making out. Clove followed me down the corridor to Gale's room and I knocked on the door only to find a familiar blonde haired boy with the most beautiful blue eyes to open it.

"Is Gale in?" I asked

"He's playing video games," he sighed "But you can come in," Gale was too interested in shooting zombies than to look who was at the door so I turned to the blonde haired boy who introduced himself as Peeta

"Hey Peeta, did you know that Gale asked me how to-" suddenly I had a hand over my mouth stopping me from speaking, he had paused the game, my plan had worked "Hey Gale didn't see you there," I said sarcastically

"Bite me," he said

"Oh Gale you're so mean to me!" I said sarcastically

"So what are you two going out?" asked Peeta, I turned to look at him and both me and Gale started laughing

"Hell no." I said "He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me," I said messing up his hair, Peeta just blushed

"So who's this?" asked Gale looking at Clove

"This is Clove," I said and Gale said hi to Clove "She's one of my roommates, the other is Glimmer but she probably still has her tongue down Marvel's throat," Gale just raised an eyebrow at me "All to be fully explained later," I smiled

"God I'm starving," said Clove "Wanna go to the cafeteria?" she asked

"Peeta, wanna play two player?" said Gale, Peeta rolled his eyes and agreed

"Come on Clove, let's go see if Glimmer has retrieved her tongue," Clove laughed "Bye Gale, bye Peeta," the both said bye whilst still fully immersed in their game, Clove chuckled and we both walked back to our room to find that Marvel was gone and Glimmer was watching some more of Mean Girls.

"Hey Glimmer-" said Clove

"I said call me Glim!" she smiled putting on more lip gloss

"Anyway," I said "We're going to the cafeteria, you coming?" she nodded but stopped in the doorway

"Phones." she demanded so Clove and I handed over our phones and she tapped in her number, she safely returned my iPhone and Clove's blackberry then we had to text to her and she saved us to her contacts whilst on the way to the cafeteria. We sat and eat some pizza washed down with some cola then headed back to our dorm room for a girlie night in for make-overs so that we could get to know each other better and as you could guess, it was all Glimmer's idea.

ONE WEEK LATER

Over the week you could say that Clover, Glimmer and I had become the best of friends and we continuously hung out with Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Gale and Finnick which was a lot of fun.

It was eleven and we had only just got up, we only got up because Cato, Marvel and Thresh thought it was a good idea to set the alarms for 5am so we hit the snooze button but we couldn't get to sleep so we sat watching another movies until 7am that was when we fell asleep again on the sofa but Glimmer was on the floor snuggled up in her duvet because apparently the sofa wasn't a good position for her to sleep on... her loss. So basically Clove woke up first and yelled at us to wake up, in the process I fell off the sofa.

"Shit." said Glimmer

"What?" questioned Clove and I

"We are supposed to meet the boys in the cafeteria in an hour!" I dashed to the bathroom and blow dried my hair "Hey Glim have you seen my high waisted shorts?"

"Which ones?"

"The black ones!"

"Oh they're here," she said slinging them over to me and I put on a t-shirt ( shop/teens/tops/teens-white-american-girl-print-t- shirt_267055012) and my black converse

"Ooh someone's trying to impress Cato!" smiled Clove slapping my butt, they both were wearing shorts to

"Shut up!" I said pushing her lightly

"Bite me," she laughed as I combed my hair and let it hang down

"Ooh wait!" said Glimmer running round with some red lipstick handing it to me and Clove so that all three of us matched then me stood in front of the big bathroom mirror with Glimmer's instant film camera taking a picture of us posing together, we put it up on the pin board. I loved that photo.

"FIVE SECONDS TILL WE LEAVE!" Clove and I yelled waiting for Glimmer to change all our profile pictures on Facebook with the photo we had taken. She demanded we had to.

"Alright I'm ready," she smiled passing me my keys and locking the door "Oh, Katniss I accepted your friend requests for you they were from; me, Clove, Peeta, Cato-"

"Basically everybody then?"

"Yeah..." she laughed and we went to the pizza parlour just off campus...


	2. Chapter 2- Boys and Girls

**thanks for the reviews guys BTW I don't care if ur anon so keep the reviews coming and read on bitches! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO!

We finally got to the pizza parlour and sat down at the table with Gale, Finnick, Cato, Marvel and Peeta. We all felt a bit out numbered because there were only three of us. I sat talking to Gale when my iPhone dinged and I pulled it out my pocket then Clove's phone dinged. I'm guessing it was from Glimmer...

**Glimmer: gurls bathrm like now!**

**Me: Y? xx**

**Glimmer: Just come! xxx**

Clove and I followed Glimmer to the bathroom after excusing ourselves from the table... I wonder what Glimmer is up to...

The door shut closed behind us and Glimmer pounced on me and Clove.

"What the hell?" I shouted

"I second that," laughed Clove

"Katniss have you realised that whilst you have been talking to Gale, Peeta and Cato have both been staring at you?!" Clove just agreed with her

"No..."

"They sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo like you!" squealed Glimmer

"No they don't and even if they did I'm not dating anybody! You hear me Glimmer?"

"Peeta looks at you jealously and Cato looks like he's trying to seduce you!" said Glimmer and Clove just sat on the sinks laughing her butt off

"Shut up!" it said shoving her slightly and Clove fell off the counter and we all laughed

"Give em' a chance please?" she said "For me?" she said fluttering her eye lashes

"Whatever," I said

"We're so gonna set you up!" yelled Clove

"Ssh! Keep you're voices down!" I said putting my hand over Clove's mouth

"You can't stop feelings Kat!" smiled Glimmer suspiciously, we exited the bathroom and sat back down, Gale texted me subtly

**Gale- wot was dat all bout?**

**Me: Glimmer... 2 b honest I hav no idea!**

**Gale- Well that's normal...**

**Me- Glimmer was just being well Glimmer... CrAZy**

He put his phone away and raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged, but Glimmer was right both Cato and Peeta were staring at me... how odd...

After we hung out at the pizza parlour for a while I checked my Facebook on my phone and so did Clove we had at least fifty likes for our new profile pictures. Cato even commented on mine saying 'You look good!'... Boys will be boys!

Glimmer's POV

Oh Katniss and Clove... they should expect there to be a lot of likes on their photos because they looked smokin'! But I wonder what will happen with her, Cato, Peeta and Gale. They all obviously fancy her and Katniss is too oblivious to notice! We decided to head to the pool in our bikinis, I was wearing a pinks sparkly one, Clove was wearing a blue ones and Katniss was wearing a forest green one. They thought it would just be the three of us at the pool. Better not tell them who I texted then...

Clove's POV

Going to the pool woo! I suppose Glimmer with have invited the boys and not told us... Glimmer is so sneaky... so I took a peek at her phone-

**Glimmer- Pool, 5 mins, Katniss will be there in a bikini invite the other boys x**

**Peeta- Rlly?**

**Glimmer- She's wearing it just 4 u!**

**Peeta- Shut up! U probz made her wear it!**

**Glimmer- true, but still pool 5 mins GO!**

Ooh drama!

Katniss' POV

Oh so we did look hot and as we walked down to the pool I noticed that Glimmer had an odd smile on her face and come to think of it so did Clove... hm...

"Glim, what you up to?" Clove and I questioned

"Nothing," she said innocently but both Clove and I knew otherwise

Once we arrived at the pools the boys were already there both Clove and I turned to look at Glimmer, because hell she could be mischievous for example she knew my Facebook password... what the hell! Peeta sat with his mouth wide open on the edge of the pool, he was staring at my chest.

"Peeta, my face is here!" I smiled pushing him into the pool the other boys laughed at him and splashed him with water, serves him right. By now we had al put our hair up. Glimmer had two plaited pigtails, Clove had a messy bun and I had my usual messy braid. We went to sit on the sun loungers to lap up some sun.

"Glim pass me the sun tan lotion," I said she handed it to Clove who handed it to me and I began rubbing it into my arms and legs

"Do you want me to rub it into your back?" yelled Cato from the pool, I just stuck my middle finger out at him and put on my black aviator shades and so did the other girls. Peeta just stood in the pool with a red face until Finnick made a tidal wave which knocked him over and he looked pretty shaken when he came to the surface. Boys! We girls just laughed.

I got a text

**CONVO WITH ROOMIES xx**

**Clove- Peeta is such a dork, he goes red weneva he c's u Kat!**

**Me- Nah!**

**Glimmer- Yah!**

**Clove- He likes u!**

**Glimmer- Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree...**

**Me- Shut up Glim! xx**

**Me- Anyway I don't like him like that!**

**Clove- How can u b sure?**

**Glimmer- Basically she has a crush on someone else!**

**Me- NO!**

**Glimmer & Clove- YES!**

**Clove- Tell me!**

**Glimmer- Don't forget me!**

"What are you lovely ladies doing?" said Cato climbing out the pool

**Glimmer & Clove- It's sooooo Cato!** they just sat there giggling

**Me- Shut up! And no I don't!**

**Clove- You so do!**

**Glimmer- Oooh and they called it puppy lurvveeeee**

"What's al this about 'puppy love'" asked Cato staring at my phone. Oops

* * *

**Anyway thanks for reading chp 2! Stay tuned for more School Sucks soon! Reviews are welcomed even anon! C ya later bitches! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Glimmer and her ideas

**So hey guys thanks for the over TWO HUNDRED viewings in what? Two days? So massive thank you for that, keep reviewing! Anons are welcome to review! Love you guys might be some romance coming along but I wont give away too much! READ ON BITCHES! xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
Katniss' POV

No words could describe how I was feeling but my mind subconsciously said... Oh. Crap. Right now I hate Glimmer and Clove sooooo much, but I can't stay mad at them because they are my best friends and roommates...

Glimmer's POV

Woops...

Clove's POV

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...

Katniss' POV

"Oh it's nothing," I lied

"Gimee!" yelled Cato reaching for my phone

"Hell no." I said locking my phone, Cato grabbed it from me and stared at the passcode lock. Got him.

Cove's POV

Thank god for Kat's passcode lock!

Glimmer's POV

Maybe it wouldn't do any harm to tell him what the passcode is... I don't know how I know all this, I'm just brilliant aren't I?

"Glimmer, I know what you're thinking so shut it!" snapped Clove "And you're not unless you want me to post on Facebook what you say in your sleep, I glared at her

Katniss' POV

"Damn it!" he said and he cannonballed into the pool after passing me my phone back. Phew. Thank the guy who invented passcodes!

"Glimmer!" Clove and I said together

"Ok, this convo is going into a serious texting dilemma," said Glimmer

"What?" asked Clove, confused

"Just text me ok?"

**THREEWAY CHAT**

**Me- that was 2 close!**

**Glimmer- gud job I didn't tell him ur passcode!**

**Clove- how the hell do u know all this?**

**Glimmer- *taps nose* my lil' secret!**

**Clove & Me- Glimmer!**

**Glimmer- Still not telling, it's not my fault Kat has three boys chsin afta her!**

**Clove- 3?**

**Me- Whos the 3rd?**

**Glimmer- Gale duh!**

**Me- Gale?**

**Clove- Makes sense...**

**Me- No it doesn't he was my best friend from D12**

**Glimmer- Hunnie plz, he has the hots 4 u!**

**Me- *slams head against brick wall***

**Clove- LOL**

**Glimmer- truth is ur gonna have 2 decide!**

**Clove- ^true dat^**

**Me- But I don't like any of them like that!** or do I?

**Glimmer- Plz go on a d8 with at least 1 of dem!**

**Clove- plz**

**Me- Hell no. They're my friends!**

**Clove- *flutters ilashes***

**Glimmer- But that's not what they want to be!**

I locked my phone and glared at Glimmer, it maybe be true but i didn't know if I had feelings for them, after all I had only seen then as friends and plus it had only been a week and yeah I wanted to get to know them better but like that... I'm not so sure...

"Hey Catnip," said Gale with a mischievous smile, Glimmer winked at me and i rolled my eyes

"Hey Gale, what do you want?"

"Nothing,"

"I can tell you're planning something,"

"I'm not,"

"Gale we've been best friends for years and you're grinning like an idiot! What are you hiding?" i said raising my eyebrows at him my phone dinged and I took a peek at the message

**Glimmer & Clove- So into** **you!**

I shot them a look and put my phone back done, Gale was still stood in front of me and Marvel started talking to Glimmer and Finnick was talking to Clove... I had an idea where this was going...

"NOW!" shouted Gale and all the boys grabbed the girls, I was stronger than I looked and pushed my way out of Gale's arm to see the girls' be dropped into the pool, so I pushed Gale in and cannonballed in myself.

I swam to the surface and everybody was laughing

"Hey Kat, I didn't know you were so strong!" laughed Clove so I splashed her

"EW! MY MASCARA IS RUNNING!" screamed Glimmer

"EW!" Clove and I screamed and we burst into laughter and the boys followed. Clove and I climbed out the pool and helped Glimmer wipe her face with some baby wipes and started drying ourselves off with the towels. Today was... different.

After hanging out at the pool Clove, Glimmer and I walked back to our room with our towels over our bikinis, we only left because Glimmer was having some fit about moisturising her skin which we thought was pretty funny. So we said good bye to the boys and waddled off back to the dorm room.

We all had a shower (one after the other) and dried off. By the time Glimmer had moisturised herself back to 'perfect condition' we ordered pizza and sat in our pyjamas watching a movie. My pyjamas consisted of some fabric shorts and a vest top.

Glimmer's POV

We had ordered enough pizza to feed an army so maybe it was time to introduce some light into Katniss' non-existent love life.

**Me- Movie night, ordered pizza but bring popcorn! All the guys invited! Come over in 5!**

**Gale- Ok, we're on our way...**

Now all we had to do was to get Katniss' to answer the door!

Katniss' POV

Someone knocked on the door, most probably the pizza delivery guy. So quite confidently I opened the door with my purse but instead of a pizza delivery guy standing there, there was; Gale, Cato, Peeta, Finnick and Marvel. Somehow I knew this had to do with Glimmer.

"Yeah?" I said blocking the doorway

"Glimmer said you were having a movie night and we were invited," said Finnick, trying to be charming as ever, I shot a look at Glimmer and both her and Clove laughed. I just rolled my eyes and let them in, hey at least they bought popcorn... but Finnick being weird enough had bought sugar cubes, he was strange. Then there was another knock on the door, this time it had to be the pizza!

It was the pizza delivery guy with our three pizzas! Yay food!

Gale chose some movie called the Hunger Games, to do with a girl call Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson fighting to the death with some other kids around our age, it would be pretty cool considering Gale had a good choice in movies. Glimmer sat with Marvel and Clove on one sofa whilst I sat with Gale and Cato, Peeta sat on the beanbag with Finnick in between the two sofas so we could pass the popcorn and pizza.

Clove's POV

It was a good idea from Clove to invite the guys especially because Katniss sat I between Gale and Cao during the movie. Awkward! Most of the time we sat throwing popcorn at each other, which Katniss could catch expertly in her mouth, I wonder what the guys were thinking, because I don't think that catching popcorn in your mouth from the other side of the room is very sexy...

Gale's POV

Katniss was always good at catching things, but weirdly enough she could catch popcorn in her mouth from the other side of the room... Glimmer was definitely up to something when she invited me over here, it's like she can sense that I have feelings for Katniss, I haven't even told the guys that considering that practically every night Cato whispers her name in his sleep. Weirdo.

Cato's POV

Maybe to most people Katniss catching popcorn in her mouth from Clove and Glimmer chucking it at her wasn't very appealing but to me it was daringly sexy.

Peeta's POV

Can't believe I'm stuck on the floor when Gale and Cato get to sit next to Katniss. Not. Fair. She's so cue catching the little piece of popcorn in her mouth... But I'm definitely not the only one that likes her as Cato whispers her name in his sleep. Strange boy.

Glimmer's POV

So this was going pretty well considering that Katniss was sat in between two of her possible suitors. But ok maybe catching popcorn in her mouth is not the best idea even if I'm throwing it.

Katniss' POV

After catching popcorn for a while we started talking, not really taking any interest in the movie at all, we began to play truth or dare.

"Ok," said Glimmer "Cato truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Ooh!" squealed Glimmer and I rolled my eyes, Clove just sat laughing at me "Do you like somebody?" she sounded like a five year old. seriously?

"Maybe."

"Come on Cato, yes or no!" she smiled deviously

"Well he does whispered someone's name in his sleep," laughed Finnick

"Ooh who?" squealed Glimmer but Cato slammed his hand over Finn's mouth

"Not saying, but yes I 'like' someone," oh. good. god.

"Right... hmmm..." said Cato rubbing his imaginary goatee "Gale, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently

"Oh crap!" shouted Glimmer looking at her phone

"What?" I asked

"It's twenty nine minutes past eight, the curfew for boys in girls' room is eight thirty! OUT!" she yelled opening the door, the boys looked said and Gale never got to do his dare. Oh well. The boys left and I began clearing the popcorn off the floor and noticed that Cato had left his hoodie.

"Cato left his hoodie, I better go take it to him..."

"Ooh!" smiled Glimmer

"Shut up, Glim," I laughed

"I'll go put the pizza boxes in the bins, so I'll come with, anyway I'll need help opening the lid considering that there are three," said Clove waving the pizza boxes around

"And you're leaving me on my own?" pouted Glimmer

"Paint your nails or something," said Clove throwing her a pink nail varnish

"YAY!" she smiled and Clove and I left the room after listening to Glimmer's squeals of delight after receiving a pink nail varnish from Clove. We walked to their room and I knocked on the door. Peeta opened it

"Hey Peeta," I smiled and he went red "Cato, left his hoodie so I thought I better give it back," he was turning even redder. God. Boys. I handed him the hoodie and he threw it in Cato's face as he was playing video games with Gale

"Thanks anyway, for the pizza,"

"It's fine, come on Clove we better throw away these pizza boxes, later Peeta,"

"Bye, Katniss," Clove coughed "And you too Clove," he said shutting the door

Clove and I walked off to the bins.

"They so like you!" she squealed

* * *

**Not a cliffy today, ah well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews from guests and members are most definitely welcomed. Ideas are wanted so yeah... review please, if I have time tomorrow might write another chapter so stay tuned for School Sucks!**


	4. Chapter 4- Trick Date

**Ok so for the people that say they want this and that else they wont read or whatever, sucks for you because I'm doing it my way, don't like it don't read it, simple as. I hate to be a bitch but it's the damn truth so read and review with ideas! Thanks my lovelies! xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
**Katniss' POV**

So since last time things have been... weird.. After last nights events which included me throwing a pillow and hot pink lipstick at Glimmer just so she'd stop squealing about me talking to Peeta last night I was hit in the face by a pillow this morning to be knocked off my bed because I wanted five more minutes. Thanks Glimmer. She just sat on her bed laughing her ass off... hell that's what Glimmer does best apart from being a girlie girl. Like it or lump it right? This guys were my best friends here as Gale seemed to fade into the background in this somewhat over populated school, he seemed somewhat distance now we didn't go on regular hunting trips and he had guy friends now, maybe that's why he decided to come here. To get away from me...

_THIRD PERSON:  
Oh Katniss if only you knew how Gale really felt..._

**Clove's POV**

Now Katniss was in the shower Glimmer and I could get down to business which was talking about how we are going to set her up in the current situation with the _love square_ or rather Katniss with three lines sticking out, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Katniss needed a little helping hand with the whole dating business, so basically Glimmer and I were going to set her up on a date. I sat in my underwear with a towel wrapped round me whilst drying my hair as Katniss went for a shower then I pounced on Glimmer after we heard the shower turn on.

"How and who?" I asked getting straight to the point

"More like what on Earth are you talking about?" she didn't get it... God. Save. Us.

"First things first who are we going to set Katniss up with?"

"Oh!" she said, acknowledging that she understood what I was talking about

"Let's think Glimmer," I said deadly serious

"I AM!" she shouted, I put my hand over her mouth

"I know you are, just don't shout we can't let Katniss know yet ok?" she nodded and I remove my hand from her mouth "I don't think it should be Peeta,"

"Why?"

"Every time she talks to him, he goes bright red and it's majorly awkward,"

"Ok," hmm... two down one to go "How about Cato?"

"Why Cato? To me he seems like a bit of an arrogant knob," Glimmer giggled

"He's the same as Katniss, stubborn and putting on a brave face all the time,"

"But that makes him the same as Gale,"

"Oh no, Katniss told me she friend zoned Gale_ a long_ time ago,"

"Ok, Cato it is, but how?"

"Katniss will never agree to go on a date with a boy!"

"Glimmer you're a genius!" she said sprinting out the door in her underwear and towel

**Glimmer's POV**

It would only take a couple seconds for Clove to realise what she had done. 3. 2. 1. Clove ran back into the room panting.

"How far did ya make it?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Down the hall," we both burst out laughing and Katniss came out the bathroom

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked suspiciously

"Clove went to get some ice cream and realised she was still in her underwear and towel," we continued laughing

"Ok?" she went back into the bathroom

Clove whispered to me "Nothing like ice cream on a sunny day," and winked at me, I was beginning to catch on.

**Katniss' POV**

They were definitely plotting something with this whole so called _love square_ going on... if I had my way we could all just stay friends and that would be easy enough. But I had to trust them, they were my best friends now, no more Gale, he's only interested in playing video games with his new best friends, it was about time I stopped thinking about Gale after all he's probably stopped thinking about me...

**Third Person** POV

_If only you truly knew Gale's feelings towards you_ Katniss...

**Clove's POV**

**Glimmer's phone- Hey Finnick this is Clove & Glimmer, how would Cato feel if you and him went to get some ice cream from Delly's Ices but you accidently forgot your jacket?**

**Finnick- What's this in aid of?**

**Glimmer's phone- Getting him and Katniss together duh!**

**Finnick- Alright...**

**Glimmer's phone- Have him there at exactly 11:57am and we will have Katniss there at 12, tell nobody.**

**Finnick- this is genius!**

**Glimmer's phone- Oh and Finnick, don't forget to forget your jacket ;)** oh this was just too easy, it was like it was meant to be, Finnick just had to make sure that the other Lover Boys kept their distance, which meant well away locked in their dorm room, for that i must enlist Glimmer!

**Katniss' POV**

It was 12 o'clock when i got to Delly's Ices, Clove had gone back to get her jacket but considering that it was a warm sunny day there really was no need, but hey she wanted her jacket. Glimmer didn't want ice cream and she went to hang out with Marvel which probably meant eating his face clean off whilst 'watching' TV. The bell dinged as I opened the door and I saw Cato sitting at one of the stools at the counter whilst eating some ice cream. This had Glimmer's and Clove's names written all over it, especially after i said NO dates. But in a way I'm glad they didn't listen to me.

"Hey Cato, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"Believe me, i had no idea and it has Glimmer and Clove written all over it,"

"And they must have text Finnick and got him in on it,"

"Yep, it's definitely a trick date,"

"So you think this is a date?" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"Ew, what no! Maybe, urgh what do I know?"

"Want some ice cream?" i nodded and got my favourite cookie dough ice cream which coincidently was the same as Cato's. We sat talking about home and our siblings, Cato has a little brother called Cameron and apparently he is the cutest thing. We even talked about out favourite colour and it just seemed easy ya know? It wasn't awkward like how Peeta goes red every time i try to talk to him, yet it wasn't all friendly like when i talk to Gale and Cato definitely wasn't as arrogant as i thought he was, he must just be stubborn like me...

After finishing our ice creams and having a couple smoothies it was half past one and we headed back to our dorm rooms together. Cato gave me a quick hug good bye as he entered his door room to a bunch of loud mouthed boys asking him about his _date_. Boys. Finally when I got back to my dorm room Glimmer and Clove were questioning me about every last detail.

"So what is his favourite ice cream?"

"Did you kiss?" said Glimmer seductively "Did he use a sexy voice?"

"Did you have fun?" giggled Clove "Or did you have too much fun?"

"Was it awkward?" Glimmer said dancing around the room "You were out a long time!"

"Did he flirt with you?" asked Clove "Did he say did it hurt? because you just fell from heaven!"

"Was he arrogant?" Glimmer said quite seriously "Did he mouth rape you?"

"Did he call you beautiful?"

"SHUT UP!" i yelled falling down onto my bed "You two are probably the weirdest, most annoying, amazing best friends a girl could have," i smiled shaking my head

"EXPLAIN!" they yelled

* * *

**So love is blossoming and I promise a new chapter tomorrow, so did you enjoy Clove and Glimmer's little escapade, do you think it's the right pairing? Review me, guest or not! I want reviews! p.s i try to make every chapter over one thousand words to satisfy your little brains! Hope you liked it and come back tomorrow for some more School Sucks, may be even check out my finished Glee story called Kitty's Diary! Bye my lovelies! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5- Drama from one Date

**Nearly three hundred views in one day! Thanks you guys! Keep reviewing even if your guests i don't care, if you ask me a question i have to only give you a brief answer else that would spoil the story! Read on bitches! (And those that are not!) xxxxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
Katniss' POV**

After explaining to the girls we hung out and watched some movies and generally hung out when i got a text

**Cato- Finnick xplaind evrything**

**Me- Same here**

**Cato- Mayb we shuld hang out sum time, afta all it's what they want...**

Just then Clove grabbed my phone from my hands "Maybe we should hang out sometime, after all it's what they want," she shouted in a low masculine

**On my phone- I would absolutely love to!**

"Clove!" i shouted grabbing it back

"What? I'm just speeding up the process!

"Who said I wanted to go out with him?"

"Your face when you got back from your date!"

"That's true," said Glimmer

"Ugh!" i said flopping down on my bed in my pyjamas

**Cato- Gr8! 2morrow 1pm in the woods bring girls we're all goin 2 b there!**

Clove read it aloud in her male voice and Glimmer and I sat laughing at her. After hanging out the rest of the night we went to the cafeteria to get some food and we found Gale and Finnick, so we sat with them.

**Gale's POV**

I can't believe Katniss went on a date with Cato! Yeah he's my friend but he's not my best friend, nobody here is except Katniss! And she just went on a date with him. I guess I'm so jealous because for the past few years now I've been in love with Katniss Everdeen, the girl with the stubborn and fiery personality. I have tried to tell her before but she said that the feeling wasn't mutual and she wants to only be best friends with me, but if living in the Seam for the whole of your life has taught me one thing then that is to never give up and I will never give up on Katniss Everdeen.

You never give up on someone you love right?

**Katniss' POV**

Glimmer, Clove and I got some pasta and sat down with Gale and Finnick.

"How was your date?" asked Finnick wiggling his eyebrows as i starting eating my pasta

"Shut up Finn!" i said hitting his arm lightly and Glimmer and Clove laughed

"Yeah Katniss, what's this about a date with Cato?" said Gale, he looked deadly seriously, what was up with Gale?

"I was set up by these three," i said and Glimmer giggled "We were going to get ice cream and Cato was there,"

"It must have been good if Cato spend an hour and a half with you," he said angrily, this was a weird side of Gale

"What is up with you?" i said putting my fork down and looking at him

"You've gone against all your rules in a week!"

"Well Gale, it wasn't like I had any choice!"

"You should have left the shop!"

"Why? What's wrong with talking to Cato?"

"He likes you and he might get the wrong idea,"

"Wrong idea? You know what? I might like Cato, because he actually hangs out with me and makes me feel better about myself!"

"Just stay away from him!"

"Oh yes mother!"

"Don't be stupid Katniss! I'm you're best friend!"

"Ever heard of this thing called a best friend? No? Neither have I because you never see to want to talk to me anymore, so I'll take a leaf out of your book for once shall I? Play video games all day and leave my friend behind!" I stood up

"Katniss-"

"No! I'm tired of it and you, I'm not hungry," i said leaving the plate and picking up my phone

"Katniss I'm your best friend!"

"No Gale, you were," I walked out the cafeteria and walked back to the door room and I started watching a movie in my duvet on one of the sofas.

**Gale's POV**

I can't believe that just happened, i am such an idiot, she's been waiting for me to talk to her and hang out with her but I've been too busy playing video games and hanging out with the boys. Right now i don't know what to do. I stand up.

"Where are you going man?" asked Finnick

"After her,"

"No, she needs to calm down, leave her alone," i sat down

"And you obviously haven't been a good friend either," said Clove standing up "I'm going after her, she's my roommate and totally close one of two best friends, who understands me, if only the same could be said for you Gale,"

"She's right," Clove started walking away after Katniss "Stop being a dick Gale and tell her you like her!" then Glimmer followed Clove. Now i was in deep shit with Katniss and her friends, but she was right, i was being a shit friend. But maybe because i did like her more than that. Glimmer was right I am being a dick and i need to tell Katniss I like her. But if only things were that easy!

**Glimmer's POV**

We rushed back to the dorm room to find Katniss snuggled up in her duvet on one of the sofas watching Mean Girls 2. She immediately sat up and Clove and I sat either side of her.

"Don't be upset, Kat," i sat stroking the tears from her eyes

"I'm not upset, I'm just really pissed," she said forcing a smile

"You don't realise why he's like that do you?" said Clove stroking her hair

"Oh, I do," she sniffed

"Wait what?" we both said at the same time, shocked

"The day we were leaving, when we were boarding the train he told me he loved me..."

"And what did you say,"

"That he's my best friend, that i didn't want anything to change,"

"Then what?"

"He got annoyed and since then he's been acting like a total jerk,"

"Well he has been ignoring your texts," i said

"Wait. How did you know that?" she said but i just tapped my nose and she smiled "Come on, let's go to the pool and cheer up yeah?" she nodded and went to changed into her bikini and Clove and I did the same. We put on our black aviator sunglasses and we all put our hair in messy buns and put towels round ourselves then headed off to the pool.

**Katniss' POV**

At the pool we splashed around and played games until the boys walked in (Gale, Cato, Peeta and Finnick,)

"Ugh!" i said climbing out the pool as the boys jumped in the pool. We three girls went to dry off and sat on the sun loungers.

**THREEWAY CHAT**

**Me- Glimmer did you have anything to do with this?**

**Glimmer- I swear, i did not know!**

**Clove- Me neither**

**Glimmer- Just ignore them**

**Me- Will do**

I put my phone away and we sat talking to the girls, Glimmer was going on about how she never really spent time with Marvel anymore. Gale jumped out the pool and walked over to me.

"Katniss-"

"Not interested Gale," i said looking in the opposite direction and putting on my aviator shades

"Katniss I want to-"

"Gale, she's not interested," said Glimmer putting on her shades and looking in another direction

"Katniss, please-"

"Just go Gale," said Clove putting on her shades and looking in the opposite direction, he turned around and grabbed his own towel then walked off

"Hey Katniss," said Cato jumping out the pool and sitting at the end of my sun lounger "What's happened with you and Gale?" he asked smiled sweetly

"Gale was being a jerk about your date," said Glimmer pushing her shades down to the end of her nose to speak then pushed them back up and started rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms and neck

"What's wrong with him today? He was pretty miffed when he got back from the cafeteria earlier,"

"He told me that i shouldn't go on dates with people like you,"

"People like me?"

"Yeah, basically nice, kind, friendly people,"

"Oh really?" he said cheekily

"Really," i smiled he leaned closer and our faces were almost inches apart

"OOH!" squealed Glimmer and Clove and we laughed

"Screw this," i said taking off my sunglasses and running then cannonballing into the swimming pool, the girls and Cato followed and we were laughing and splashing each other. We spent another half an hour messing about dunking each other and messing about until there was just me and Cato left. He walked me back to my room like a true gentleman. I stood outside the door with my towels around me like a strapless dress and realised our hands we entwined.

"What's this?" i said looking at our hands

"Hopefully something good," he smiled and ran his hand through his bright blonde hair he leaned closer to me until we were centimetres apart "Katniss, you're beautiful," i blushed and covered my cheeks "Don't cover it, i think it's cute," he said moving my hands from my face and we kissed.

* * *

**Finally! We got a Catniss! Romance and drama on the way i promise! Hope you liked the chapter! Another one will be up sometime tomorrow! But please review whether you're a guest or not! Tune in tomorrow for some more School Sucks! Thanks for over two hundred and seventy views in one day! Bye my lovelies! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- I Forgot to ask you Something

**Aren't you lucky little people? Two chapters in one day! Thanks for all the views and reviews! But i want more! (Greedy lil' me) ;) tell your friends and please reviews whether you have an account or not! Read on bitches! (And those that are not!) xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX  
Katniss' POV**

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I went and sat on my bed as cool as a cucumber. Cato made me feel like i could trust him in an instant, he made me feel secure and now my rambling thoughts will probably bore you to death so I shall move on into the squeals and shouts of Glimmer and Clove as I entered

"DID YOU DO IT?"

"DID HE HOLD YOU CLOSE?"

"DID YOU FEEL CATO JUNIOR WHEN HE HELD YOU CLOSE?"

"DID YOU DROWN?"

"DID HE GIVE YOU MOUTH TO MOUTH?"

"DID HE SHOW OFF?"

"DID HE FLEX HIS MUSCLES?"

"DID HE CALL YOU BABE?"

"DID YOU KISS?" i blushed at that last one as i sauntered off into the bathroom for a shower "YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KISSED HIM!"

I came out of the bathroom in my big jumper and fabric shorts, which i used as my pyjamas, when i was bombarded by Clove and Glimmer.

"Tell us exactly what happened after we left!" they chimed

"Well..." i explained everything down to the last detail, i even told them about the kissing part

"Aww, that's so cute, he called you beautiful," cried Clove

"Marvel never says I'm beautiful," sighed Glimmer

"Then find someone that does!" yelled Clove

"But i love Marvie!"

"Really? All you ever do together is suck face, even Cato can keep his paws off for that long, i think he's just likes physical things," said Clove truthfully but Glimmer was ignoring her "But Glimmer you've got to admit that we are good matchmakers!" shouted Clove over Glimmer's 'LAs'

"True," she smiled

"But it's true Glimmer, we set Cato and Katniss up, so maybe I should work my magic on you!" said Clove wiggling her fingers at the magic part

"You sound like you're from a Disney movie!"

"Oh shut up! You know I'm magical!" said Clove shoving her lightly

"Come on Glim, it's all physical with you guys, no emotion-" i said trying to be the voice of reason

"Oh there's plenty of emotion when we-"

"EW!" i yelled and Clove stood laughing at me

"YOU'RE AS INNOCENT AS A NUN FROM A NUNERY!" she yelled at the top of her voice Clove was still laughing her ass off and was sprawled across the floor, i opened the door

"Hey," i smiled

"Hey," he smiled back

"You didn't happen to hear the end of that end of that conversation did you?" Glimmer and Clove erupted into fits of laugher

"Not if you didn't want me to," he smiled and i went bright red, i covered my face

"Don't do that, you know i think it's cute when you blush," he said removing my hands from my face and holding them in his, 'AWs' followed from Clove and Glimmer

"Thanks, but can I ask why are you here?"

"I forgot to ask you something,"

"And that is?"

"Be my girlfriend?" just then there was a ding on his phone "That's funny, relationship request from Katniss Everdeen," i turned round

"Glimmer?"

"He he," she giggled

"Sorry about her, she knows like all my passwords and Clove's, so she must really be an evil genius and she changed my profile picture and everything without me noticing but-"

"Shut up," he said kissing me then we both pulled back at the same time

"So i guess I'm your girlfriend then?"

"Too right," he smiled giving me a peck on the lips

"Ooh!" squealed Glimmer and Clove

"Bite me," i shouted at them

* * *

_**the next day...**_

* * *

Last night Cato was so sweet and Glimmer had obviously hacked my account again to change it to IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CATO STONE. They were both squealing after I closed the door and I was pretty such Cato heard them. But today was the day of the woods. I hope for sure that Gale wouldn't be there, he just needed to give me some time to cool off.

I changed into my ripped denim shorts and put on a white vest shirt and a green hoodie along with my black converse. I tied my hair in it's usual braid and went to the cafeteria with Glimmer and Clove. Once we had sat down with our toast Gale immediately bolted up to the table.

"Katniss, I'm sorry,"

"So you should be," i said biting into my toast

"But really dating him?"

"Yeah dating him, i like him and he likes me, so we're dating," Glimmer and Clove just giggled

"Really? I can't believe you're being so stupid-"

"I wouldn't talk to my girlfriend like that if I were you Hawthorne," said Cato setting his plate down at the table with Finnick and Marvel and giving me a kiss on the cheek "So back off, kay?" Gale just nodded and walked off. Cato continued to sit down next to me.

"So what's happening with the woods today?" i asked eating my toast

"You'll see," sniggered Finnick

"Ooh secrets," said Glimmer

"Oh Finn be careful with Glimmer she knows people's passwords, doesn't see Kat," said Cato Glimmer, Clove and I laughed from the scenario last night with Glimmer but Finnick looked worried

"It's ok Finnick, she's not that bad and I'm talking from personal experience," i smiled. Finnick seemed somewhat relieved

* * *

**_at the woods..._**

* * *

Cato and were walking hand in hand until we came across a grass field just through the woods. There was a large picnic blanket laid out with the rest of the boys there, even Gale... could things get any worse?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you enjoyed your extra chapter! Will update TOMORROW! Bye my lovelies! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7- Temper Temper

**OMG NEARLY FOUR HUNDRED VIEWS IN ONE DAY! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and favouriting and following! The next couple chapter will be Katniss/Cato until the dance... dun dun duuuuun! So enjoy your chapter and read on bitches (and those that are not) ;) xxxxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
Katniss' POV**

All i could think was- Oh. Good. God. How would things turn out? Gale could be prone to lashing out sometimes and I didn't exactly want there to be fight so i had to say that I'd forgiven him even thought my mind wasn't quite there yet. At least now he could, hopefully, see my point on not knowing where my best friend is when i need him most. Yeah Glimmer, Clove and I are close but they could never cover something like what Gale and I had and I wouldn't exactly want to go into the details of how my father... you know... passed on. Things have always been hard and I learnt never to trust anyone because eventually they will all fail you.

I sat down on the blanket next to Cato and Clove sat on the other side of me making vomiting noises at Glimmer and Marvel kissing hello. Gale was opposite me and Peeta and Finnick filled in the gaps. We all sat in a circle laughing and joking for a while until we sat awkwardly in silence until finally Finnick starting humming that song by Mumford & Sons calling I Will Wait and i sat humming along. Eventually Gale piped up, here comes the apology, oh great...

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I've been a jerk lately,"

"I know, Gale you're my best friend from home and i could never stay mad at you," i said giving him a hug "Sorry for being a jerk back," he just chuckled and I sat back next to Cato who put his arm around my shoulder which i shook off, i wasn't the touchy feely type, Cato nodded understanding me. Right now things were happy but somehow, i knew something was going to go wrong, they always did and whilst i was waiting for the other shoe to drop who said i couldn't have a little fun on the way?

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Clove finally after she threw an orange at the young lover (Glimmer and Marvel) from eating each other's faces right off

"Truth or dare!" yelled Finnick munching a sugar cube

"Ok, i choose first!" yelled Glimmer "Hmm... Peeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, oh god, Glimmer was up to something

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Well..." he said going red

"HE DOES!" squealed Clove

"Who is she?" pleaded Glimmer

"You've used up the question you can't ask me another one!" he said holding his hands up

"Fine," said Glimmer defeated

"Ok, my go," said Peeta "Finnick, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bitches!" said Finnick happily

"Alright, run round campus screaming that you're-"

"What are you kids doing out here?" shouted Effie Trinket, who was the deputy head

"Having a picnic," piped up Gale

"Well you shouldn't be past the woods, so pack up and leave, go on!" she said shooing us, she stood with her hands on her hips and was scowling at us, we grabbed the blanket and basket then ran off back through the woods, what was so special about the grass field anyway? "It is off school property and we do not have the land owner's permission for students to use it," bullshit she was just being a grump!

Everybody else ran back to the rooms whilst Cato and I took our time laughing and having a bit of fun. By then everybody else had gone, i felt comfortable with Cato, but not too comfortable, especially after eventually everyone i trust ends up hating me, except Gale.

"I guess I'll see you later Cato," i said about to walk into my room but he grabs my fore arm

"Katniss, there's a dance next week on the Friday before school starts, do you want to go together?"

"That'd be nice, but just saying I don't dance!" i smiled

"We'll see about that!"

"No you really won't!"

"Come on Katniss,"

"I just don't dance, ask Gale!"

"Why does Gale seem to know more about you than I do, I'm your boyfriend!" I didn't know how to react

"He's my best friend, and I've known you are what two weeks?"

"I feel like i know you as well as him, I'm supposed to know you more!"

"There are no rules to this!"

"So you can hug Gale but not let me put my arm around you?"

"Because I have known Gale since I was like eight!"

"Why is Gale always top of the list with you?"

"Because I trust him!"

"And not me?"

"No, I don't know Cato!"

"Whatever," he said storming off, what was wrong with him? I got inside the room to hear Clove and Glimmer dancing and singing along to the Top 40

**Gale's POV**

Cato seemed pissed as he practically punched me, when Finnick stopped him. He explained what happened and wanted to know why she's so close to me.

"It's not for me to tell," really it wasn't

"Why not?" he asked impatiently

"Katniss tries to be a very independent person, she doesn't like touchy feely stuff, it's hard for her to even talk to people, i was amazed she has a big group of friends like us, i just don't want anyone to hurt her,"

"She says you're like her brother," i just nodded, even though i want to be a lot more

* * *

**Ooh! Cato got angry, this shows a short temper so Katniss will have to tread very carefully from now on! But I'm sure, eventually everything will turn out fine for Katniss! So REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Bye my lovelies! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8- Dance Drama

**Over 400 view- 418 to be precise! Keep telling your friends and maybe even if you're into glee read Kitty's Diary! Thanks for all the reviews particularly the one saying about how fast the relationship is going! It is actually how this relationship is going to end, sorry for making everything a tragedy but it's in my writing nature! Read on bitches ad non-bitches! xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
Katniss' POV**

I have no idea what the hell he was doing but all i could think was that this school sucks already and my so called boyfriend had been quite a jerk. So i was willing to look over that as something like a blip, maybe even jealousy? I don't know. But the dance was tomorrow night, which meant that school starts on Monday, finally I'm able to actually do something with my day! After all as boring as school maybe sometimes i needed something to do other than just hang out with my friends and avoid the drama.

"So Kat, this is what you're gonna buy!" said Glimmer handing over a red dress with a cute floral print on it in my size, i should explain, we were at the mall buying dresses and jewellery for tonight. ( view-all-womenswear/prind-red-dress/invt/15709506& bklist=icat,4,shop,1,3091 ) along with some blue wedges ( shop/teens/shoes-and-boots/teens-navy-double-bar-c ork-wedges_275546440 ) to match the print and a denim vest ( shop/womens/jackets-and-coats/lee-rider-cropped-de nim-jacket-_248066740 )

I tried them on and they clapped, Clove was wearing a beautiful green dress and Glimmer was wearing, you guessed it, pink! After leaving the dress shop we bought some jewellery which mainly consisted of bangles and necklaces and rings. When we got back Glimmer did my hair and make-up, after all I'm not really into all that so I needed some help. She French braided my hair and curved it round to the other side of my head into a messy bun. ( /pin/279434351850817283/ )

Finally we were ready, we grabbed our tickets and got to the dance. The boys were already there.

"Hey," i said walking up to Cato

"Hey yourself," he smiled

"So what d'ya think?" i said turning

"You look beautiful," he smiled and I kissed him on the cheek

"Not so bad yourself," i smiled

"Let's dance," he said pulling me to the dance floor

"Oh, hell no! I don't dance!"

"Come on,"

"Fine," we started dancing and Marvel and Glimmer came to us and started dancing, after their faces parted from attacking each other and Clove pulled along Peeta and Finnick. Wondered where Gale was, he was one of my best friends after all.

"I'm going to find Gale," i said over the music

"I'll help!" said Clove and Glimmer at the same time then they both laughed

"I'll be quick!" i said kissing Cato on the cheek quickly then we walked off to Gale's room

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I'll go when I finish this level. At least video games won't let me down like Katniss.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Why's she so interested in Gale? Well at least I got her to dance with me! Just then two cheerleaders walked by in some very short skirts

"Hello ladies!" i said walking over

"Hey Cato," said the blonde one, her brunette friend whispered something in her ear then walked off

"So you wanna dance?" she nodded and we walked to the dance floor

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"GALE GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH!" I shouted as Clove, Glimmer and I tried to pull him from the couch.

"Fine," he said pausing the game and grabbing his jacket

"PIGGY BACK!" yelled Glimmer jumping on Cloves back, thank God Clove was strong

"Get up here," said Gale and i climbed onto his back, we walked slowly back to the hall, where Glimmer and I were put down and we began walking in, i was laughing and talking to Gale.

"Um, Kat," said Glimmer tapping my shoulder

"Yeah?" i turned to see Cato with his tongue down some girl's throat and his hands around her waist. I was fuming.

"Kat, we should go over there," said Clove clicking her knuckles

"No, we're not,"

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Glimmer twiddling with her hair

"We're going to forget about him, after all this is a dance, so let's ignore him and have some fun!"

"Are you sure you're ok?" whispered Gale

"I'm fine, Glimmer go on Facebook and change my relationship status,"

"Already on it," she said tapping away on her phone

"Come on let's dance," i said pulling them over to the dance floor and we danced for a while

"You know he was always a jerk," whispered Gale

"I should have listened to you," i said

"Don't worry about it, he's not worth it,"

"Thanks Gale,"

"Hey Kat, want some punch?" asked Glimmer and Clove

"Ooh yes, I'm coming!" i say "I'll be back in a minute Gale, want something whilst I'm there?"

"Nah, I'm fine thanks, I'll go talk to Finnick,"

"Ok," i smiled and walked over to the snack table and ate a potato chip and got a cup of punch and talked to Glimmer and Clove

"Hey Katniss, I've been looking for you!" it was Cato, ugh

"Kat, did you hear something?" asked Glimmer staring right at Cato sipping her punch

"No, i said drinking from my cup

"Katniss? What the hell is going on?"

"There it is again!" laughed Clove

"So you hear it too?" asked Glimmer, she could be smart when she wants to be

"Yah!" nodded Clove

"KATNISS!" yelled Cato

"Sounds more like a whisper," i say putting my empty cup down and walking over to the dance floor, the girls followed me and unfortunately so did Cato

"KATNISS!" he yelled

"Ooh Katniss, some guy is standing behind you," said Glimmer, she can really act

"I'm sorry but do you mind, I don't know you and you're kinda invading my personal space!" Clove pushed him back a metre

"Katniss!"

"Oh so you have the same name as me, that's cool," i smiled

"Katniss what are you doing? he said grabbing my wrists

"No, what were you doing earlier when i went to get Gale?"

"I hung out with Finnick,"

"Sure,"

"Katniss..." i said putting his hand to my face but i pushed it off

"Get off of me!"

"You're my girlfriend!"

"Look at her Facebook status, idiot!" said Glimmer jiggling her phone in front of his face

"Single?"

"AND FREE A BITCH!" shouted Clove

"What's the supposed to mean?" he said confused

"It means you don't kiss other girls," said Gale punching him in the face, Cato feel on the floor and was looking up at us

"He's not worth it Gale," i said pulling back his hand and he winced, it must be sore "I'm going back to the dorm room, don't kill him," i whispered the last part

"We're coming," said Clove and Glimmer at the same time

"Just don't kill him, Gale," i said touching his shoulder, he nodded and I left with Clove and Glimmer

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Will update soon, most likely tomorrow! Bye my lovelies! xxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9- Music is in Control

**What happened to you guys? I got less than three hundred views! :( come on i want it back up to over four hundred! In the mean time here's your chapter so read on bitches and non-bitches!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE  
Katniss' POV**

School has started and I've done my best to ignore Cato, he constantly tries to talk to me but i have at least one friend with me per class to keep him off, he even got a detention for trying to send me notes in class, ha dumbass. I'm not going to pretty that I didn't have feelings for him and I'm not going to pretend that i still don't have feeling for him, because i do. But i never show emotion, i never cry, i barley smile, i like to keep myself to myself and that's what Clove, Glimmer and Gale know so they know how to look after to me. Most the of time Finnick tries to flirt with me to make me laugh but he only means it in a friendly way.

Next class is music thank god! My favourite lesson with my favourite teacher- Cinna!

In this class i have Clove, Peeta and unfortunately Cato. Today's assignment is to sing something and Clove can play guitar so we decided to work together along with Peeta because he can play the drums. Finally it was our time to perform so we walked up to the front. Clove sat down and put the guitar on her lap and Peeta sat down at the drum kit.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_  
_It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_  
_I don't know about you, 22, 22_  
_It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_  
_Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah_  
_It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

When we finished, everyone just stared at me with their mouths wide out, Clove and Peeta laughed and we high fived then sat down. The class were still stunned when we sat down, we were practically bursting with laughter, then Cinna finally said something

"I don't think anyone was expecting that! But that was brilliant! Especially you Katniss!"

"Thanks," i said "But i couldn't do it without Clove and Peeta," he dismissed the res

"You should start a school band!"

"Err..." said Clove looking at me

"I'm not sure," said Peeta

"Oh come on, it's be really cool!" said Cinna "And you could get on that mystery blog!"

"Mystery blog?" Peeta, Clove and I questioned at the same time

"Yes, a mysterious blogger is a student here who does daily gossip, it's pretty cool, so what do you say?"

"Well, what do you guys think?" i asked

"Well we could give it ago," said Peeta and Clove nodded

"So it's decided!" said Cinna clapping his hands together "For homework-"

"Homework?" groaned Clove

"Yes, homework, i want you to come up with a band name,"

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Peeta

"Precisely, so get yourself some lunch," he said opening the door and we walked to the cafeteria and sat down with Finnick, Glimmer, Gale, Marvel and Thresh.

"You three are a bit late!" said Glimmer as we set our trays down

"We had to talk to Cinna, our music teacher," explained Peeta

"Get in trouble Everdeen?" ask Finnick wiggling his eyebrows

"As if! Katniss is an amazing singer," said Clove

"Shut up!" i said pushing Clove lightly

"You are!" said Peeta and i rolled my eyes

"Catnip, I didn't know you could sing!" said Gale

"There is a lot you don't know about me Gale!"

"Like what?" he asked

"Like her bra size!" exclaimed Glimmer

"Actually..." he said

"Wait, you know her bra size?" shouted Clove i put my hand over my mother

"Let's stop talking about it!" i said

"So what was with Cinna?" chimed Glimmer

"He wants us three to be in band," said Clove eating some pasta

"Ooh a band," squealed Glimmer

"What are you going to call it?" asked Gale

"We don't know yet," i said

"That's why it's homework," said Clove eating some ice cream

"Whatever happens we'll figure it out," at this point i was staring down Cato and he walked off, now i could get over him and immerse myself in my music!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed your chapter! REVIEW, FOLLOW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Will update soon! Bye my lovelies! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10- Sing it Louder

**Viewings are back up to four hundred and twenty two! I guess the other day was just an off day for you guys! But thanks for reading, reviewing and following! So now all is left is your chapter, so read on bitches and non-bitches! xxxxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN  
Katniss' POV**

Clove, Peeta and I were sat in our room across my bed with notebooks of names, we just couldn't find the right one. We had gone through several different ideas all of which were turned down like...  
The Clovettes  
PBS  
Careers  
Tracker Jackers  
New Generation  
Speechless

And so on

"What about..." droned on Clove, we had been doing this for two hours! And it was most certainly killing. Slowly. And painfully.

"NO!" said Peeta and I together

"Hey Katniss," said Clove fiddling with a pin on my bedside cabinet "What kind of bird is this?"

"It's a mockingjay," I said

"Oh I've heard of them," said Peeta "They're song birds,"

"This is like the only piece of jewellery you own, are you sure it's not Glimmer's?" laughed Clove

"It's not Glimmer's, it's mine,"

"Who gave you it? I want one!" she squealed with delight

"My dad gave it to me,"

"Call him! Ask him where he got it from," if only that was so simple Clove, i could feel the tears welling up in my eyes

"My father's is dead, there was a fire and he-" i breaking down, Clove jumped off the bed and hugged me until i was silent, i sniffed and pulled back "He gave me the pin when i was a little girl," then she slowly pinned it to my t-shirt

"How about in memory of your father, we call the band Mockingjay," said Peeta looking concerned

"Really?" i asked looking up

"It does sound cool," smiled Clove

"Damn it Clove, couldn't you have found that pin two hours ago?" we all laughed and i wiped my eyes with a tissue, Peeta got up and stretched his legs

"I could do some sketches if you want, for like the drums which I could paint on and it could be on the guitar and stuff," said Peeta standing in the doorway

"That would be great, but if you're going to put pictures on the instruments I'm sure you have to ask Cinna," said Clove, Peeta nodded

"Hey, do you wanna check out that blog that he was talking about?" i said walking over to the iMac, they agreed and followed. I typed in the school search engine 'Mystery Blogger' and it came up. Clove read it aloud, the main headline was from the dance

"Gale Hawthorne seems to be getting down and dirty for best friend Katniss Everdeen, who had been ignoring boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend) Cato Steele all night after he reportedly kissed another girl with his own contribution! Being the protective friend that Gale is, he smashed Cato's face in. Beware the following pictures are ugly! So much for a get-to-know-you-dance! Somehow i don't think that friendship is all that is on Gale's mind," i slammed my head down on the desk as Clove and Peeta scrolled down to look at the pictures

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" i said slamming my head down on the desk between each why

"Don't worry about it Katniss, it's just gossip," i said Peeta i scrolled up the page and there was more gossip about teachers and students, there was each an article about our band! this time Peeta read it aloud "Peeta Mellark, Clove Jones and Katniss Everdeen now known as gifted in music have been asked to start a band as request from their music teacher Cinna. Could we be seeing the trio on stage anytime soon? Will it be a hit or will it just go down hill from here?"

"I hate going downhill!" i laughed

"Whatever you say!" laughed Clove

"I better go get drawing the logo," said Peeta "Can i take a picture?" he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the pin then said goodbye and left to go to his room.

**TWO WEEKS LATER AUTUMN CONCERT**

My palms are sweating, i can hear the principle introducing us. My heart beats fast. We all stand together holding hands and we are called up to the stage. We put our hands in the middle.

"We can do this," said Peeta

"Course we can!" said Clove

"I'm gonna puke," i said and they both laughed at me.

We walked out o stage. I was wearing my black high waisted denim shorts and an off-shoulder t-shirt with Blondie on the front, i was wearing my converse and pin. Peeta was wearing black jeans, black converse, a white button us shirts with a loose black tie and a black vest. Clove was wearing ripped skinny jeans and our band t-shirt which had a my mockingjay pin on it she also was wearing a pair of black converse.

"So we're Mockingjay and we are going to perform to you three of our favourite songs! First up is Now,"

_Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Feels like I'm waken from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead, I'd have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At least, they would remind me  
Not to make the same mistakes again

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

There's a time and a place to die

There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

"Next we are going to perform a Still into You!" said Clove

Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
and one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
and even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

"This is Here's to Never Growing up!"

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my...  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance in every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f...Forget, we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my...  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my...  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

The crowd screamed and all was left to do was check that blog...

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! It seems like a really long chapter but i promise you it really isn't that long just cause of the songs but still bye my lovelies! xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11- Blogging and Beginnings?

**WOW! Nearly 500 views! Keep it up and for those who liked the songs they were Now- Paramore, Still into You- Paramore, Here's to Never Growing Up-Avril Lavigne. So read on bitches and non-bitches! P.S sorry if i don't update as quickly next week, back to school! :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
Katniss' POV**

"Band Mockingjay have been a hit! Choosing three songs out of the millions in the world can be hard but sticking to favourite songs in the genre you like is always a good thing to do, maybe soon they could write their own songs and actually get into the music business, now wouldn't that be an idea! But in other sides to this band it seems that Cato Steele has taken the song Still into You originally by Paramore to heart! Sources say that he thinks that lead singer Katniss' Everdeen wants to get back with him after the big dance fiasco but other sources say that Team Peeta is a go and Team Gale is going downhill, surely one of the three boys will have to make their move soon!" said Clove reading from her phone whilst showing up pictures someone had taken of us performing and i didn't look too bad!

I turned to Peeta "Team Peeta? Really?"

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"I can't believe Cato thinks that!" i said putting my head against the wall. We were back in the door room after going for some celebratory pizza with Gale, Finnick, Marvel and Glimmer

"So by the sounds of it there's Team Cato, Team Gale and Team Peeta," said Clove

"Well I'm Team Single and that's how it's gonna stay!" i said falling on my bed. Peeta looked somewhat disappointed and Clove laughed and put her phone down

"So that means there's another team in the running," said Clove

"What?" asked Peeta and I at the same time

"Team Katniss, otherwise known as Team Single. Women do not need men to help survive, common fact," said Clove sitting down on my bed

"Thank you!" i said "I'm free as a mockingjay, and cheers to that," i said clinking my can of Coca-Cola against Clove's and Peeta's

"Well I better go," said Peeta "See you soon!" he walked out the door as Glimmer walked in, in a huff

"What's up Glim?" i asked slurped my coke

"I think you're right!" she said flopping down on her bed

"About what?" asked Clove as we sat up

"I think Marvel wants me as something physical, ya know for-"

"Stopping you there!" i said tossing my empty can in the bin and sitting down next to Glimmer

"Still a nun I see!" laughed Clove

"So are you!" i shouted at Clove

"So am I!" said Glimmer

"Err... no!" said Clove and I together

"Well actually yeah, I've never actually had-" Glimmer started explaining but i stopped her in her tracks

"In that case welcome to the nunnery!" i shouted as we did a group hug and fell on Glimmer's bed laughing

"Have you checked out the Mystery Blog yet?" Glimmer asked

"Yeah and commented on it! Katniss Everdeen says- Well I'm Team Single and that's the way it's gonna stay!" i said

"But the mysterious blogger replied- Maybe not for long, but good for you, women need to stick together! We don't need men or boys in this case!" Clove read from Glimmer's phone

"POWER TO THE WOMEN!" we squealed high five-ing

**THE NEXT DAY AT BAND PRATICE!**

_{Verse 1}  
I scraped my knees when I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like  
It's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts  
I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
Or turn it off in all my spite  
In all my spite i'll turn it off_

{Chorus}  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

{Verse 2}  
The tragedy, it seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
Just to come out the hero  
Well I can see behind the curtain (I can see, yeah yeah)  
The wheels are cranking, turning,  
It's all wrong the way we're working  
Towards a goal, that's non existent  
It's non existent, but we just keep believing

{Chorus}  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

{Bridge}  
I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
and turn it off in all my spite  
in all my spite i'll turn it off  
Just turn it off again

{Chorus}  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom  
[X2]

"So Peeta," i said walking over to him as Clove went to get us some Coke "Do you think we could write some songs like the blogger suggested?"

"We could give it a go,"

"Cause, actually I've been kinda working on something,"

"Cool, hey Clove get over here!" he called, he took one of the cans from her and i did the same

"To Mockingjay?" asked Clove

"To Mockingjay!" Peeta and I said at the same time and we clinked our cans together and laughed. This Mystery Blogger could speculate all they wanted to but they weren't going to get over the fact that right now i didn't need a boyfriend all i needed was my friends and I was happy with it that way, i didn't need someone to define me. Right now i was in control whether i was singing with the band or just hanging out with my friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter I WANT THOSE 500 VIEWS on this story! So REVIEW, FOLLOW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Tune in tomorrow for some more School Sucks! Bye my lovelies! xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12- Song and Scandal!

**Slightly less viewings yesterday so i definitely want them back up, sorry it has took me longer to update than usual i have had m head stuck in a book called the Host. Anyways I want those ratings up and thanks for the reviews, so here's your chapter, read on bitches, non-bitches and seekers! xxxxx P.S all songs written in this chapter are my own and i do not take kindly to people who steal other people's ideas without permission...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
Katniss' POV**

For the past couple weeks we had come up with a new song, we had also hung out a lot and in the process had a lot of fun. Now we got regular updates on the Mystery Blogger's page but fortunately there was nothing about the Team situation going on in my head- the battle that was going on somewhere online with the Team Cato, Peeta and Gale. People were making up all sorts because Peeta and I hung out a lot but mainly Clove was there so rumours could be dispelled easily but when she wasn't we sometimes just had to get on with things as if they never happened and that was definitely hard to do when it was all over the school blog site.

But what they didn't know was that i was actually dating Peeta now. Not even the Mystery Blogger knew that, it stayed between the seven of us (Finnick, Clove, Gale, Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta and I). We were very careful, we wanted to take things slow because i hadn't began to trust him completely yet, because whenever i seemed to do that with boys, i would just end up getting hurt and that was not what i wanted.

"So how's that song coming along Kat?" asked Clove as I was humming and tapping my pencil on the notepad

"It's getting there, it just needs something, but I'll get it done before the concert, don't worry," she nodded and continued to design our new Facebook page with several photos and captions and status' she even made a page on the school blog site, so we could blog about upcoming events that students might want to know about. The concert was coming up soon and apparently there would be some people there from recording companies, but i wasn't sure that i want to hit the big time yet. Especially when what i had with Peeta was so fragile at the moment.

"Um Kat?" said Glimmer sitting down on her bed after getting bored of admiring Clove working away on the iMac

"Yeah?" i asked

"You know you said you had a picnic in the meadow with Peeta?"

"Yeah? No one ever goes there!" i smiled looking up from my notepad

"Well i think your relationship has just gone public," she said biting her lip, Clove span round from her chair

"What?" she said astonished, she turned back round and tapped away on the computer "Katniss, get your butt over here," i walked over to Clove and the iMac, she was on the Mystery Blogger's page and there was a picture of me and Peeta kissing on the picnic blanket. Damn. "So much for Team Single! Katniss Everdeen seems to be in an exclusive relationship with band mate Peeta Mellark. The pair were spotted in a meadow having a picnic together. After several minutes of messing around and eating, Peeta planted a big one on Everdeen much to our surprised she let him! Let's take a look at the quest for the heart of Miss Everdeen shall we? Cato seems to have fallen behind after being publicly ignored by friends and girls after the dance and can't seem to charm anymore girls onto his deceitful lips, Gale seems to have got stuck in the friendship zone for now," i rolled my eyes "But will his quest for the heart of Katniss Everdeen continue? Sources say that Katniss Everdeen is not ready to fully trust another boy yet, does that mean that Peeta hasn't got her quite yet, he may have the upper hand but we al root for the underdog right?" i put my head against the wall

"This is killing me," i said

"I've changed your relationship status for you," said Glimmer smiling

"Thanks, but I'm not sure, not yet," i said truthfully "I'm just taking each day as it comes,"

* * *

_**The Concert...**_

* * *

Peeta was slightly annoyed that someone had found us but he didn't care because he was happy that we didn't have to sneak around now. Cinna said that he found that latest article very comical as I tried to assure him and Peeta that i was no player. We took our places on stage. We were going to sing the song i had written, i think it was some sort of awards ceremony for Principle Snow for teaching for so long. We stood silent for a moment and Peeta's rhythm kicked in. Thump thump thump and Clove began her melodic tune. I took a deep breath, this was it.

_Look around,  
Do you see anyone like me?  
Never thought you'd see this side?  
Scared of me?  
I never thought that in a million years,  
That'd it be you lying next to me,  
But what am I to know?  
The sky is the limit,  
So prohibit,  
What you please._

_What you see is what you get,  
What you got is what you have,  
What you have is what you'll hold onto,  
That's what you are to me!_

_Look around,  
Do you see the world like I see?  
Do you cry when you see what I see?  
Do you hear want you want to hear?  
Or are you here to be with me?  
I never thought that things could change,  
But when you're lying next to me,  
I don't need to practice what i preach,  
So prohibit what you please._

_What you see is what you get,  
What you got is what you have,  
What you have is what you'll hold onto,  
That's what you are to me!_

_Ooh I ain't lying,_  
_That's why you're lying next to me,_  
_Hold me hand,_  
_Do you see what I see?_  
_Do you feel what I feel?_  
_Then how can you possibly understand?_  
_Cause all you do is,_  
_Lie next to me._

"That was written by Katniss Everdeen and it's called Lie Next to Me, you can listen to it on our Facebook page or School Blog page, but now we're gonna perform a song, dear to us because of the scandals lately," said Clove as we finished

_Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you_

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love  
How could you hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough  
It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved  
So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone

_You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'_

[All]  
Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good  
Time to wake up or no make ups got make me fool  
Too much history now it comes down to what things  
So alone, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone

You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Ah, Ah, Ah,  
Number  
Ah, Ah, Ah,  
Number

You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
Ah, Ah, Ah,  
(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
Number  
(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
Ah, Ah, Ah,  
(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
Number  
Never get back with you

Ok, maybe I changed one word on the last line from never get back to you to never get back with you, but Cato and the gossipers needed that and i think I did, for clarity- i missed a lot of his calls and i never called him back so there was his clarity, i just needed mine!

* * *

**There's your chapter REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! But unlike that song i will try to get back to you with all you reviews if you do ask questions! Bye my lovelies! xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13- New Beginnings and Beatings

JUST** UNDER EIGHT HUNDRED VIEWS ON SUNDAY ALONE! Wow thank you guys so much for all the reviews, views and telling your friends! Go tell more people, announce me on your Facebook and Twitter etc DO IT! But for all those who wanted this update, here it is! Not for Peeniss fans, read on bitches, non-bitches, seekers, Peeniss fans and lost souls xxxxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
Katniss' POV**

All around school we had been noticed and some people even asked us to sign stuff, the weirdest yet was someone's stomach, it was hairy and it was a girl's stomach. yuck. Now as i hung out in my room watching TV whilst everyone else had been bad children and were sent off to detention i was left on my lonesome own-some until there was a knock at the door. I was in my pyjamas which consisted of short fabric shorts and a big jumper whose arms covered my hands. I walked over to the door expecting at to be someone asking me to sign something. As i opened the door the familiar smell of vanilla shampoo wafted up my nose and sure enough Cato stood in the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" i asked

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Anything you want to say to me you can say right here,"

"Fine, I'm sorry-"

"Is that all?" i said interrupting him

"No," he said sternly then he carried on before i could fit in any words "I'm sorry for kissing that other girl and being a jerk, i guess i just didn't think and now you're with Peeta..." he went silent "I miss you Katniss,"

"Maybe this was all too fast, I mean it had only been like a week," he nodded in agreement

"So are we cool?" i nodded "Friends?" he knew that he was close to getting a no and a door slammed in his face but i wanted things to be cool and I guess so did he, he gave me time to calm down and that's all i could ever ask from him as well as an apology

"Friends," i agreed

"What you up to?" he asked awkwardly

"Not much watching, a movie, the others were bad children and got detention,"

"Dumbasses," he stated

"Don't say that, if you want them to be your friends too you're gonna have to apologise to them and be nice," i said truthfully "Come on," i said pulling him through the door "Let's watch the movie," we sat at opposite ends of the sofa throwing popcorn at each other whilst talking and _half _watching the movie. I wasn't even sure what it was called i was just watching the good bits and annoying Cato the rest.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

* * *

The door swung open and I turned to see Glimmer and Clove walk in. They looked at Cato then looked at me then looked back at Cato.

"Kat, can we have _a word_, it's about the elephant in the room," said Glimmer pulling me out into the hall and closing the door behind Clove "What the hell is that jerk doing here?" she asked tapping her foot, neither her or Clove looked impressed

"He apologised and called himself a jerk, i brought it down to _peer pressure_ and not really knowing each other, after all it had only been what two weeks?" they both nodded

"That still doesn't mean, we forgive him, after all he probably still wants you back," said Clove

"Yes but i don't want to, I'm happy... with Peeta,"

"Aww," they both giggled

"Please, he can't lose all of his friends because of one mistake," Clove nodded but Glimmer still looked hesitant

"_We'll see_," she said not giving anything away and we walked back into the room

"Ladies," said Cato "I've got to go, see you tomorrow at breakfast?" i nodded approval but Glimmer just repeated her last few words

"_We'll see,"_

* * *

**Cato's POV**

There was no doubt that i wanted to be more than friends with Katniss but at the moment she needed to just trust me, maybe she was right, maybe we did rush into things a little but i definitely wouldn't give her up without a fight, i know i would have to wait my turn and practically nail my jaw shut when she was around Peeta but when she was happy I was happy. And right now i just wanted Katniss to trust me again.

I headed down to breakfast to see Katniss in the cue for some toast so I grabbed a tray and ran over to the serving area grabbing myself some toast for both me and her. We walked over to her table and she sat down.

"Are you sure no one will mind because i don't want to start a fight or anything," which was true, i didn't want to start a fight, i wanted my friends back and I wanted Katniss to trust me again and i could only do that by being careful

"Course, sit down Cato," she said pulling me down onto the bench next to her and along came the others. Finnick did a double take and Gale looked pretty miffed- hah miffed! Glimmer rolled her eyes and Clove ignored her annoyed whispers. Peeta looked at me oddly as if trying to decide what to do next and Marvel was too interested in looking at Glimmer's low cut top.

They grabbed their breakfast and Peeta slid in next to Katniss, Glimmer and Clove slid between me and Katniss and Marvel, Finnick sat down opposite me wide mouthed

"What's going on?" asked Gale suspiciously

"Cato apologised and we're friends, so he's eating with us, so be nice," said Katniss munching away at her toast unfazed

"Fine," he said as if giving up and starting eating his breakfast. Peeta didn't seem to mind, he was too nice and Finnick was surprisingly quiet whilst Marvel was still staring at Glimmer's chest

"Marvel it's rude to stare," i smiled and he glared at me, Katniss and Peeta chuckled whilst Glimmer pulled Clove's blue hoodie from her and put it on then zipped it to the top. Finnick remained quiet.

"So Finnick how was detention?" asked Katniss noticing that he wasn't saying much

"Boring as hell Clove almost got another detention for pulling face behind the teacher's back," he smirked and Katniss punched Clove playfully

"Damn it Clove, this would be the third detention this week!" Clove rolled her eyes as Katniss continued to eat her toast, she was so cute just said there munching away. Wait what was I saying? She was Peeta's now...

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe Katniss is friends with that jerk again, especially what he did to her. It makes me so angry! But i have to calm down.

_Calm down Peeta. He is here as a friend and nothing more, enjoy it before he screws up again._ I tell myself but it wasn't working maybe i was on the verge of jealous and angry but that wouldn't help anybody.

"So who's up for pizza for lunch?" asked Glimmer everyone nodded but Katniss and I

"Sorry, Katniss and I have plans," i smirked as i watched Cato's disappointment

"Katniss, do you know what this means?" asked Glimmer with an evil smirk on her face, Katniss just shook her head slightly "You won't be a nun anymore! We'll have to kick you out the nunnery!" she giggled, Katniss wen bright red

"Shut up!" shouted Katniss putting her hand over Glimmer's mouth but the damage was already done and everyone at the table but me were laughing. Katniss sat back down embarrassed from Glimmer's little comment

"Don't worry Kat, you're a very beautiful nun," i whispered and she blushed again, she was cute and she whispered back

"Thanks Peeta,"

* * *

_**Later... (Still Peeta's POV)**_

* * *

**Will be there in 5  
- Kat xxx**

**Trouble brewing in paradise for star-crossed lovers Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen as Cato is seen sitting and joking with their large group of friends at breakfast, is Cato hoping for more than friendship? After all team Cato seems to be on the move and levelling with team Gale but still up there at the top is team Peeta with being her online official. Could more scandal be on the way for the very sensitive subject of the love and loss of the acquirable and desirable Katniss Everdeen? Or will she just turn out to be some player who is just like any other slut?**

Did my eyes just deceive me? Did they just call Katniss Everdeen- my Katniss Everdeen- a slut? This Mystery Blogger was going to get it with a very fowl mouthed comment on their precious blog. I began typing away on my phone when there was a knock at the door. I stopped typing and put my phone down. It was a teary Katniss. She feel into a hug as she walked in and i shut the door for a little more privacy. Could our rooms be bugged too? I doubt that...

"I don't think you're a slut," i said wiping away the tears

"Thanks, but everyone else does," she whispered as another tear rolled down her cheeks, after all she couldn't be strong forever

"Don't listen to them,"

"It's hard not to, they're everywhere, whispering,"

"Well I'll go make them stop,"

"No Peeta," she said, somehow this really infuriated me

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"No Peeta," i said grabbing his arm before he could walk away, another tear rolled down my cheek, I had never been this weak before, i was turning soft. It was like I could sense Peeta's anger.

"What else am I supposed to do see you cry?"

"You're supposed to tell me everything will be ok and somehow I believe it and-"

"But you know better than that," I nodded at his truthful statement "But you can't let those people talk about us like that! It's utter CRAP!"

"Let them, who cares?"

"I CARE!" then he slapped me

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"I CARE!" i shouted truly infuriated then it was almost second nature. I slapped her. I slapped Katniss Everdeen and I could never ever forgive myself. Ever. "Oh my god Katniss, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking or doing or-"

"Peeta it's fine, really," she said taking my shivering hands, somehow i believed her

"I won't ever do it again, i just got so angry-"

"I know," she said holding me close "You don't have to explain. I-I-I-I... I trust you," she said hesitantly whilst looking into my eyes. I must look like such an idiot and i feel like such an idiot. In fact i am the world's biggest idiot.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"I CARE!" he shouted, he was scaring me it was like anger was taking over him completely. His eyes weren't that beautiful blue and his face wasn't that cheeky pink, his eyes were on fire, a fire which tormented the devil itself and his face was red like an angry volcano waiting to erupt and destroy anything in it's path, which included me. The faster than it took to blink he had slapped me. My cheeks stung and tears dared to prick in my eyes. What had I gotten myself into? "Oh my god Katniss, I'm so sorry," i was shocked, there was no other word to describe it I don't know what i was thinking or doing or-" i pulled him closer into me and held him in a tight embrace. I wanted to forget this moment, i wanted to leave and never see his face again but i had to forgive and just hold him close. It was the only thing i could do. My muscles couldn't move in anyway as if to make me forgive him. At this moment he was weaker than me and nobody needed this so i needed to make him strong and build him up and keep him that way.

"Peeta, it's fine," i said shushing his tears which threatened to flow. The volcano was gone and the fire had extinguished from those beautiful, sad, blue eyes

"I wont ever do it again, I just got so angry-"

"I know," i said shushing him again, i heard the tears threatening to overflow and would let him hide this last piece of pride he was trying so desperately to hang onto and I had to prove to him that he needed not to pull away that last inch of thread that stopped him from breaking down totally "You don't have to explain I-I-I-I... I trust you," i felt as some part of me was lying to him but the rest seemed to consider my last comment as true. To be honest I didn't know what to do. He sniffed and i pulled a tissue for he box on the cabinet to the side of him and gently handed him the tissue. He hesitated and slowly and gently took the tissue from my fingers, his breathing was panicky.

"I'm so-"

"You don't need to be sorry Peeta, it wasn't you, nothing happened, I'm fine you're fine and we're going to go meet to others for pizza, we'll say that our plans didn't go ahead so we decided to join them instead, ok?" h nodded, i noticed he was holding his breath "Breath, Peeta," i said taking his hand and somehow it was like a gear had shifted in his mind and he closed his eyes for a brie second then he was the old Peeta. I hoped that that was the only Peeta I would ever need to see. But somehow i didn't think that that moment was going to be the first and last, so for now i had to be strong like when dad... passed on, i would have to be strong for Peeta like I had to for Prim and I would hold onto that last thread that resembled something like the thing described as love but somehow it felt like much much more.

* * *

**REVIEW, TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAVOURITE GUYS. To me this was a very serious chapter with the being friends with Cato. Yes this will lead to more with Peeta, don't worry Peeta fans he's not all bad there will be more to this than just the anger bubbling up inside him. Tell me what you thought and be honest, i want to know how i did with the violence scenes and the selective skipping from character to character. Hope you enjoyed your chapter. Bye my lovelies! xxxxx p.s sorry for it being a bit later in the day than usual! xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14- Surprise attack!

**Thanks for the reviews and so on... nearly 600 views! I want more! Come on guys! Announce on your social network sites and tell your friends but for now here's your chapter enjoy :***

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Katniss' POV**

For weeks Peeta would throw a few punches, it mainly consisted of bruises on my arms and a couple on my shins from the odd kick. Every time Peeta would break down and each time he broke down and whispered the same words to comfort him '_i trust you'_ or '_I'm not going to tell anyone, i promise' 'It's fine, you didn't mean it' _and so on but it never stopped. I reverted to wearing long sleeved clothing so no one would ask, i wanted to help Peeta not ruin him. All he need was someone to be strong for him and that's what i was everyday he did it, every time he did it and every way he did it. There was another concert this time it was just for a talent competition. I had as Clove put it _'Worked miracles' _to make this song. This time i was wearing something more covered up, i didn't want anyone to see, to make assumptions and start rumours, more importantly i didn't want Peeta hurt. I couldn't lose him like i lost Cato, then i don't think that I could trust any boy ever again. Maybe that was why i demanded on helping Peeta.

_Throw the punches,_  
_Say the harsh words,_  
_Pull the faces,_  
_I see the fire in your eyes,_  
_It is spreading,_  
_Through your body,_  
_It's not passion,_  
_It was nothing i was meant to see._

_Don't tell lies now,_  
_They mean nothing,_  
_Let's go through this,_  
_Let's be sorry,_  
_Let's be fine and not explain,_  
_Control your fury and find the real you again._

_Hold on,_  
_Just a little bit longer,_  
_We fight it together,_  
_I'm not gonna leave ya,_  
_Let's fight it,_  
_Extinguish the fires,_  
_Build new walls that will last forever._

_Throw the punches,_  
_Say the harsh words,_  
_Pull the faces,_  
_I see the fire in your eyes,_  
_It is spreading,_  
_Through your body,_  
_It's not passion,_  
_It was nothing i was meant to see._

_Breakthrough,_  
_The anger and emotion,_  
_It's holding you back,_  
_Let go of your past,_  
_And live for the present,_  
_But it's already over now._

_Throw the punches,_  
_Say the harsh words,_  
_Pull the faces,_  
_I see the fire in your eyes,_  
_It is spreading,_  
_Through your body,_  
_It's not passion,_  
_It was nothing i was meant to see._

_And I will try to fix you._

We won and won a little trophy each, ah the feeling of being triumphant was nice and even Peeta was happy, so I could be for now. We celebrated with a trip to the pizza parlour down the road where we ate until we were stuffed, we also enjoyed the company of the others who were happily stuffing their faces at our expense. I was happy like this. If only it could stay that way forever...

Peeta was going to go into town with Finnick, Gale, Cato and Marvel and Glimmer was going to the beauty parlour with Clove, i decided not to accompany her with that. It wasn't my thing. So i changed into my pyjamas, which consisted of fabric shorts and a large jumper. I sat curled up in my duvet on the sofa watching comedies. Well i say watching but i was thinking more than anything. Thinking about Peeta. How could he even manage to hit anyone, let alone me? Maybe i was saving the next girl, after all maybe I could help him by getting a punching bag or something for him to take his anger out on. That was actually a pretty good idea of mine. I felt content after that my train of thought continued with Peeta.  
There was a knock on the door, it pulled the train into the station for a pit stop and I crawled out from underneath the duvet and opened the door. It was Gale.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going into town!" i said

"I'll fix you and me at the same time," his lips came crashing down onto mine. I was in shock. I had never thought of Gale in this way before. I shoved him off and slapped him then slammed the door in his face. I melted into the floor crying, i had become too weak. I couldn't be strong anymore because there was nothing left for me being strong. I just sobbed and thought.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Sorry it's short, you should know what to do by now. So get busy will update tomorrow! Promise :* Bye my lovelies! xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15- Fear

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and followings, i guess it's safe to say that this story is nearly finished! A couple more chapters! These next few chapters will take longer to put up but they will be at least 2000 words, i promise! So here's your chapter, enjoy ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
Katniss' POV**

I had pretty much avoided being in the same room as Gale for a couple days. I hoped that the anger would die down but something that i definitely was going to stick to was not telling Peeta, if i told him what happened i would dread to think what Peeta would do to Gale let alone me! After all Gale was my best friend and if Mockingjay was going to continue i would have to stay with Peeta for a long time, after all singing in front of all those people make me feel happy, like they understood me. But no one knew what was going on behind closed doors, not even the best friend that tried to kiss me. Ugh. It made me sick just thinking about it. Why did Gale have to do that? He is practically my brother!

_But i bet he doesn't see it that way!_ argued the voice inside of my head

_Of course not! Why else would he do that? Ugh. Gale. Kissing. Me. Ew. No. Ew. Just. Plain. Wrong._

_Come on, it wasn't that bad!_

_It was bad! What will Peeta do if he finds out?_

_Don't worry Peeta won't find out!_

_I hope you're right..._

I pulled out my phone and tapped onto the Mystery Blogger to see if they had updated and my eyes practically fell out of their sockets in shock.

_Katniss Everdeen, lead singer of band Mockingjay, was seen kissing Gale Hawthorne on Saturday evening a couple hours after her talent show win. This steamy looking kiss seemed to end abruptly after Katniss shoved Gale off of her. Shocked Katniss then slapped Gale , leaving a red mark on his right cheek, and slammed the door in his face! Ooh the drama! I wonder what Peeta thought? After all Peeta is her boyfriend, so could team Gale be heading forward or back the decision is yet to be made but so far it seems that Kissing Katniss is ignoring Guilty Gale. What will happen next, i wonder..._

There were even pictures!

What the hell?

Who took these? I was pretty sure we were alone in that corridor... That's it! I swear that corridor is bugged!

_Wait._ What if Peeta reads this?

I gulped. Hard.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

What the hell? Katniss and Gale? Kissing? Well at least she slapped him, but that's NOT the point! She let him kiss her! I need to sort this out. Now.

I can feel the rage spreading through my body, the fire igniting in my eyes and the lava fury reading itself to overflow. Someone was going to get it and i didn't care who.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"What the hell Katniss? Gale? What the hell happened?" i said bursting into our dorm room with my phone in my hands. She was pacing. Nervously.

"Gale, he-"

"Yeah, I know what he did!" I said "Did you kiss him back?"

"NO!" she shouted stopping pacing, she was now tapping her foot nervously "I didn't- He just- I slapped him- Slammed the door- I was shocked- And now the blog- Peeta- He's gonna-" she stopped herself, she was practically having a panic attack. I grabbed her wrists, she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her phone was still in her hand. I pried it away from her and put it down on the cabinet. She was still Katniss + a stupid Gale = an angry Peeta.

There was an angry knock at the door. I'll give you one guess who it will be... I let go of a shaky Katniss and slowly opened the door to Peeta.

"I need to talk to Katniss," he said angrily

"Ok, I'll let you guys talk," i said bobbing out the door. I hoped Katniss would be ok...

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"Ok, I'll let you guys talk," said Clove bobbing out the door, she had left me alone with him. Oh. Crap. He's angry. Angry is such an understatement.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled holding out his iPhone, i looked at the ground "Kissing Katniss? Guilty Gale? What the fuck happened? Why didn't you push him away?"

"I-I-I-I-" no words would form in my mouth

"Because you wanted him to kiss you!" he yelled, he shoved his phone angrily in his pocket then grabbed my wrists

"Ow! Peeta you're hurting me!" i screeched

"You need teaching a lesson," he said throwing me to the floor

"Peeta! Listen to me!"

"Fine, say something it wont change my opinion on you, you slut!" he hissed

"I was shocked! Gale is practically my brother!" i cried

"He doesn't think that!" he spat

"Well now he does! That's why i slapped him!"

"People don't slap their brothers," he retorted

"Peeta-"

"I don't care! Either way you need teaching a lesson! You've been bad and bad people need to be punished...

* * *

Pain. Those were the last things i could remember. I peeled myself from the floor, bruises had already started forming on my stomach and wrists. My face was wet with tears and a shaking Peeta sat on a bed. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. But i pulled up his chin.

"I-I-I-I love you Peeta, it meant nothing, absolutely nothing," he nodded for a moment as if taking in what i had just said

"I'm sorry i hurt you, it's because i love you,"

_When someone loves another person they don't hurt each other... _retorted the voice in my head.

Peeta pulled me in for a quick kiss then sat me on the bed next to him.

"There's Christmas dance, come with me." he stuttered, it wasn't really a question but i managed to get out four words

"I would love to,"

"It wasn't a question," he said sternly, then he left. I walked into the bathroom and looked at me face, there was a small cut from where i hit the cabinet, it bled but it was dry now and there was a boot print on my stomach. I took a hot shower to calm me down and I changed into my pyjamas. Then I called Prim.

"Hey Katniss," i could feel her smile down the phone "What's up?"

"Not much," i lied, was it really that obvious

"I can't believe you're not gonna be home for Christmas!" she said a little disappointed

"When you join next year we can spend Christmas together," i said trying to act the slightest bit happy

"Yay!" she squealed back to her normal happy self

"Calm down Little Duck," i was now smiling at her excitement

"So why d'ya call?"

"I just wanted to find out how you were doing..." i lied, i wanted to hear the comfort in her voice, for a twelve year old she was wise

"What did you really want?" she asked knowing my lies

"Nothing! It is wrong that i wanted to speak to my adorable little sister?"

"What do you want?" she laughed and i rolled my eyes "Don't roll you eyes at me!" she knew me too well

"Gotta go Prim, my friends are waiting for me,"

"Fine, by the way Katniss, you're such a bad liar," she said as i hung up. I put the phone down on my bed side cabinet then went to sleep, nothing a little sleep couldn't solve right?

_Wrong._ Sleep solves nothing, all i could think of was, how could I wear a dress that covered my whole body? Well at least my legs weren't bruised anymore, Peeta focused on my arms and stomach now so all i needed was long sleeves, Glimmer wouldn't disappoint, hopefully

* * *

We were in the dress shop again and Glimmer was showing me every strapless dress there was. But i needed long sleeves.

"Glimmer, come on I want long sleeved, pleeeeasssse!" i begged she handed me a red dress with a lace top, the sleeves went to my wrists ( . /store/party-dresses/lipsy-long-sleeve-lace-bodyco n-dress-/product-is-JD02262_051 ) i changed into and the lace played a trick with the light so you couldn't see the bruises, i walked out the fitting room and Glimmer and Clove squealed contently, i hoped Peeta would like it...

* * *

It was the night of the dance and Peeta told me to wait for him so he could walk me there.

"Nice dress," he winked

"Thanks, not so bad yourself," he seemed to get angry "Totally sexy," i smiled nervously, he took my hand and pulled me out the door. Finally we got to the hall and the lights were dark. I saw Gale but ignored him, as much as i wanted talk to him, i didn't want him to get hurt. I looked the other way and Peeta pulled me over to Finnick.

"Hey Kat, Peeta," smiled Finnick popping a sugar cube into his mouth i nodded hello

"So Finn, got any eyes on any girls?" he winked

"Well not really but there's this one girl with her hair in a braid and she's wearing a killer red dress!" Peeta punched him playfully and Finnick went off to go tell Glimmer and Marvel this dance was going PG! Peeta went to get some punch

"Can we dance?" asked a voice behind me and I turned to see Gale

"Well, no Gale. I like Peeta, he's my... boyfriend and you're more like my brother, but you kissed and i don't know if anything can be the same between us but-"

"Well let your brother take you for a dance," he said pulling me forward

"Gale, Peeta's only gone to get punch!"

"Calm down Katniss! I want to apologise, for the other day like officially," then he spoke again this time in more of a shout "KATNISS I'M SORRY!" he shouted, obviously making sure that others heard him "TEAM GALE IS QUITS!" some girls winked at him and others looked horrified "So can I be you're big brother from now on?" he pouted i nodded and hugged him and we danced for a bit until Peeta came over fuming with two cups of punch

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS JERK?" he shouted

"Peeta, it's fine Gale's like my brother, he apologised, we're cool,"

"Not yet," he said with a devious smile. He threw the two cups of punch at Gale "Don't ever touch my girlfriend again!" he pulled me harshly away and I gave Gale an apologetic look he nodded and walked off to the bathroom to clean himself down. Was it just me or did i see a couple flashes from a camera? Must be the Mystery Blogger...

Peeta started to dance and I joined hesitantly.

"Hey guys!" said Cato flashing me a smile and moon walking over, Peeta glared at him "Fine, I'll go! Calm your tits Peeta! Have fun Kat," he said jiving back off

"Don't worry, Peeta," i said over the music "I'm not into him," well that wasn't entirely true after all Cato was good looking and part of me was still with him... then he kissed me quickly shoving his tongue down my throat "Woah!" i said pushing him back "Let's keep this PG like Finnick said!" i said trying to smile and he rolled his eyes then stepped forward and i stepped back and pulled my phone from my back "Clove wants me in the girls' bathroom like now," i lied "Gotta go," he looked pissed so I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

* * *

Peeta said it was time to go but the dance was still in full spring. I wondered what he had got planned. He pulled me into his room and pushed me onto his bed. I wasn't ready for this "Peeta, I'm not ready for this," i whimpered pushing him from kissing my neck

"Course you are babe," he said continuing to kiss my neck, this time i pushed him properly and the fire burned more than i had ever seen it

"Peeta, get off of me!" i yelped but he held me down, he started taking off my dress and he threw it on the floor, i was in my underwear and so was he, i was screaming and fighting to keep him off me but he was to strong. Tears rolled down my face and my screams were masked by him kissed me. I bit his tongue and pushed him off the bed. I raced for the door but he pushed me into it and pinned me to the door. The fire burned more intensely now and i screamed and screamed until he put his hand over his mouth.

"You gonna shut up?" he hissed like a venomous snake, i nodded in fear"You gonna do this quietly?" he growled and i nodded, i was shaking, i didn't care who he was anymore, i didn't want this and if he forced me then it would be... you know... rape. He removed his hand from my mouth and i gasped for air "Apologise." he ordered

"I'm sorry Peeta,"

"Beg." he said forcing me to my knees

"Please, Peeta, I'm sorry," tears rolled in between every words and i shuddered when his hand brought me back up against the door. Hard.

"Now are we going to continue where we left off?" he asked with his forearm over my throat, which stopped me from moving, i said nothing "Get on the bed, slut!" he said slamming my body into the door, i stayed silent and i didn't move, i was frozen his fingers traced my body and a shiver went down my spine, this wasn't Peeta. Would he really force me to? "Fine, we'll do it here," he said, he was already in his boxers and no one was going to stop us, i took a deep breath and readied myself

"The hell you are!" i shouted i kicked him in the balls and he fell back weak, i pushed him over with my foot and ran out the door, still in my underwear. I raced down the corridor trying to get as far away as possible, tears streamed down my cheeks. Then i ran into strong arms. I fell forwards into then giving him all my trust and sobbed. I survived and I was safe.

* * *

**A very emotional chapter here for Katniss. I haven't decided on who 'he' is yet, so feel free to tell me who you want him to be but i want to know WHY so put that in your review and be honest, did i put Katniss in the right mind phrase for all this? BE HONEST, why bother tell you he rest... you know what to do next! Bye my lovelies! xxxxx will update tomorrow! :***


	16. Chapter 16- The End

**FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoys :***

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
Katniss' POV**

He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, it was way too big so it covered my butt. He didn't ask questions like everybody else did, he knew that now wasn't the time to talk and all i needed was a friend. He walked me back to my dorm room quickly, i think he was thinking the same thing i was and that was we didn't want Peeta coming after us. Did that mean he noticed the bruises? Did he notice my discomfort with myself and around Peeta?

Now I'm the one asking questions. I just couldn't get my head around it. He had his arm around my shoulder protectively but he knew right now that I only need a friend and he didn't need to even ask about that, which made him perfect on so many levels. He didn't stare at me even though was in my underwear and his jacket. Right now all I cared about from being safe and that was what I felt around him. He was the one at the dance who tried to make me smile and he did because he was just subtle but not. He didn't force anything me on and it made me realise that my words were forced by Peeta- all the i love yous and i trust yous and everythings fine when it clearly wasn't didn't mean anything. I wasn't in love with Peeta and that's all i needed to know right now, after all it was possibly the only thing keeping me sane!

Christmas was next week and i was disappointed not to spend it with Prim but I knew I had to spend it here from the start which bugged me. I was glad i made friends even got TWO boyfriends even though one turned out the be a rapist- almost- right now fear was the big problem and I felt like you heart was going t explode because there were way to many to count, i don't even think that a math genius could do it!

We were at the door and he opened it for me. Clove and Glimmer were 'home' and Clove was comforting Glimmer who was crying even though Clove had tears streaming down her cheeks. Clove stood up when she saw me. It confirmed my suspicions from before. He already knew and thank god he did because i might not have been standing there in the same circumstances. I noticed a was still shaking and Clove put her arms around me, Glimmer quietly followed. I still felt his hand on my back. Then i heard his voice, the wrong voice, Peeta's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cato?" he said fuming

"Get inside Katniss," said Cato letting go of my back and turning to face a very angry Peeta, i couldn't speak so i simply shook my head "Get inside," he repeated but this time Glimmer leapt forward pointing her finger at Peeta.

"You make me sick!" Glimmer's face twisted which confirmed her resentment and Cato held out his hand out in front of Glimmer to hold her back

"You sick bastard!" shouted Clove

"Clove call the cops," said Cato passing her his phone his eyes never leaving Peeta's "Now Clove!" he said firmly and Clove dialled the number

"W-W-Why?" i stammered, Peeta's eyes snapped away from Cato's glare and he was now looking at me

"She asked why," spat Glimmer

"Katniss, I love-"

"Save it," i said firmer now, i closed my eyes "I should have left you the first time you did it, i trusted you!" i said full of hatred

"But-"

"That's a sick kind of love," spat Glimmer and Clove was talking angrily to the person on the other end of the phone

"You didn't answer her question," said Cato still staring at him

"Because- Because- B- Be-"

"Because you can't!" Cato's voice was louder now, my voice would have cracked by now, Clove came over to my ear and whispered very quietly

"They'll be five minutes, so if you want to do anything... you know... not legal then do it now," i thanked her and rejected that last offer, Peeta smiled to himself "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to talk to you!" snapped Clove but i touched her arm she immediately looked at me

"He's not worth it," I whispered, both Glimmer and Clove nodded in agreement and stepped carefully away from the door. Cato turned his head to look at me then Peeta bolted forward and grabbed my hair and pulled me into the wall. I felt dizzy and Clove caught me as I tripped. Everything was spinning and I turned my head to see Cato beating the crap out of Peeta. Then i blacked out.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

It's been six days and Christmas is tomorrow, Katniss is still in a coma. That hit must have been hard, especially if she's like this. Her family have been and are sitting by her bed with me. But I've never left. I forced the girl's to leave and Finnick was devastated. Peeta was arrested and is awaiting trail. And as I sit here holding Katniss Everdeen, the girl who has the most amazing voice, the girl on fire at my touch, Katniss Fucking Everdeen's hand i know.

_I fucking love her_.

It's been all of what? Five months and I have fallen in love with her. Hard. Fast. Painless. She was beautiful, amazing and a million other things but she was also a survivor among all and i knew she could get through this. After all she is Katniss Everdeen. And one day she will be my Katniss Everdeen and maybe sometime after that even Katniss Stone.

I look up to see her mother taking Prim, her little sister, to the hotel for some rest. I remained silent and continued to watch Katniss. She looked like an angel. I pulled my phone out my pocket with my free hand and looked at the my blog page.

I'M CATO STONE AND I'M IN LOVE WITH KATNISS EVERDEEN, THIS WEBSITE IS CLOSED.

Later i must thank Finnick for updating the blog for me. Yes after all this time i was the mystery blogger. People may hate me but Katniss, she'll accept it. She's strong. She can break any Stone into something as vulnerable as me, all because i fell for her and her charm and her sarcasm and her beauty and her laugh... need I go on.

Then her fingers twitched in my hand. That was a twitch right? I'm not making this up that was a twitch!

"Hey," she choked and i looked up to see those beautiful grey eyes staring down at me. She's back. The girl I love she's awake and for Christmas day. 12:01 this must really be a Christmas miracle.

"Katniss?" i ask

"Yeah?" her eyes glinting in the light, no one would ever believe the hell she's been through

"I fucking love you,"

"I-I-I-"

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it," i say still looking at her

"I do. Cato, I think I'm in love with you too," i caressed her face with the side of my palms and kissed her gently

"I love you," i whisper "I always have,"

* * *

**That was it! Good ending? Bad ending? Review me? There will be another boarding school hunger games fanfiction coming your way sometime but not sure yet, keep on your toes for an authors note with the details for that! Hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction! Bye for now my lovelies! xxxxx**


	17. MUST READ (SEQUEL)

**Read my sequel to School Sucks called School Sucks Some Serious Ass! Chapter One up now! There's even a chance to choose the plot! So get reading, reviewing and following the sequel to School Sucks!**


End file.
